it started with a smartmouthed malfoy
by Lost-angel-703
Summary: *project romance* oliver and Harry fall for each other, simple as that. The real problem is trying to live hiding it.


Title: Harry X Oliver

Genre: Romance

Rating: T to M

Author: Lost_angel_703

Characters: Oliver Wood and Harry Potter

It was early on in the day when Harry walked into the Weasley's kitchen and sat at the table with Ron, grabbing a bottled water and sipping it, trying to cool off after his latest quidditch scrimmage. Ron, Fred, Ginny, and George had just about given up on playing serious quidditch, but Harry hadn't. He was determined to at least keep up with his fitness and talent, if not more and then, when he was ready, he would try out for a team.

Ginny walked into the kitchen when she heard the screen slam. She was carrying a basket of towels to be folded and placed in the bathroom, but she took two out and dropped them on the table in front of Ron and Harry. "Guys after your cooled down I need you to go out to the garden and get some fresh vegetables. Then you might want to take showers and put on some nicer clothes. Mum is having company tonight, and I know you'll be happy to see the guests. Or, at least one of them." Ginny pulled her long red hair back into a pony tail then set to work on the towels. Harry stared at her and then smiled.

A few months after the final battle, Ginny and Harry had gotten back together. For a while they were happy, but soon both of them had realized that there was something missing and that they knew each other to well to have a very successful relationship. Ginny had gracefully broken it off, and a few months later she and Seamus Finnegan had started seeing each other. Now she ate dinner at his house several times a week and spent most of her time with him, it was getting pretty serious. Harry however, had remained single and knew there was something more to it than anyone else seemed to realize. He was starting to think he was gay. However, he wasn't sure yet.

Ron watched his sister and after a moment sighed. "Are you going to tell us who it is or make us guess? Is it the Lovegoods? I'd kind of like to see Luna again. I really do miss that weird girl... made me laugh, she did." Harry nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought of his odd, blond haired, ditsy friend, Luna Lovegood. She lived less than 5 miles from the Weasleys, so it was likely to be them. Then again, you could never tell.. all of the older wizarding families seemed to know Molly and Arthur.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Um, no... it's not Luna and her dad, but I should ask mum to invite them over sometime next week.. I wanted to get her advice on some things. Actually, it's the Woods. Tammy, James, and Oliver Wood are coming over tonight because Oliver took a few weeks off while his team is having down time, it's the first time in years all of them have been over here so mum wants the throw him a welcome back party. And of course, any time that proper old bat can put on a cocktail dress and let someone else do the work, she takes the chance." Ginny said with a grimace, referring to Oliver's mother.

Harry broke into a grin. Oliver Wood, his old captain, had made it into the big leagues, which is where Harry wanted to get to. In fact, Harry wanted to be on the very team Oliver was co-captain of. Of course he would love to see his old mentor and good friend again, it had been well over 5 years since he had seen the famous player, the last time being when he saw Oliver at the quidditch world cup. Ron was also smiling, remembering the tall and tan man who had a thick scottish accent, and was incredible georgeous. Ron stood up, stretching out and then yawning.

"Harry, dot you want to go get the stuff out of the garden now? I mean, I'm really tired and I'd like to have an hour or so of time to just rest before Oliver and his parents get here, so you can have that time to get ready." Harry nodded agreeing and stood up also, pushing in his chair. But Ginny stepped infront of Ron and shook her finger at him fiercly. "Oh no you dont! There will be NO 'nap time' unless you want to go to bed for the night!" she said, and Harry had to try hard not to burst into laughter. "Um, Gin can you tell your mum were going out to the garden now okay? Thanks." He said, saving the two from getting into an argument. Ginny hmphed, then nodded and the boys went outside, Harry half pushing Ron.

Once they reached the garden, Ron sighed and pointed to a plant and instructed Harry on how to clip the vegetable on it just the way they were supposed to be cut. "Ron, I did this kind of thing every day for almost 11 years, then every summer for another 5. Don't you think I know how to by now?" Harry asked patiently, and Ron nodded his head slowly. He walked over to a tomato vine and started to work on it.

"So um.. do you still have a thing for my sister?" Ron asked awkwardly, and Harry turned around to raise an eyebrow at him. He turned back to the plant before awnsering carefully. Because truth be told, Ginny got on his nerves alot and was too.. flirty towards him. But he knew she didn't mean it so he carefully phrased it to make sure Ron wasn't offended, but knew that there was nothing but frienship between Ginny and Harry.

"Ron, Ginny is my good friend. Just like you and Hermione are. Both of us agree that were better as friends then we are together, because there are to many years of chemistry and memories to start looking at each other as more again. Plus, I hate to say it but I think her and Seamus are getting really serious, it might be time to start seeing him as more than one of Ginny's flings. Plus, Ginny and I are just like you and Hermione. We had a mutual crush, things didn't work out, and now were bestfriends." Harry said, looking at Ron and smiling reassuringly.

After the war was fading away from the minds of some, after Hogwarts looked brand new, and after Ron and Hermione didn't depend on each other to survive, some of that newly in-love feeling started to fade. A year after the war ended, well.. a year, 2 monthes, and 12 days (by Hermione's count), they had broken things off. For a few weeks, it had been awkward for the two to be together with OR without Harry, but gradually t ty][hey had gotten over it. The situation was helped when Hermione moved out of the burrow, and into a london flatt. A short while ago, Fred got the balls to ask Hermione on a date.

"Well, as long as your not going to try and get her back and then hurt her again. Because last time you broke up, both of you were sort of depressed for a while and I know that you STILL haven't been with anyone even though it's been more than two years since you and Gin broke up. Maybe it's time for YOU to get a girl, mate." Ron said, turning back to his bush and plucking a ripe tomato from the vine.

"Well Ron.. about that.. I'm just not attracted to anyone I've been around lately. Mostly, I've been around only you, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione occasionally. And Seamus of course. Plus, I'm really concentrating on quidditch and hoping to get onto a good team. Like the one Oliver's on! And if I don't suceed, I'm staring Aurora training to make sure I can always have a successful job on the line behind me." Harry paused for a moment, a battle going on his head. Be honest, or play it safe? Finally, the honest won out. "And another thing is.. I think I'm gay." Harry held his breath as he spit out the last sentence, waiting for Ron to explode.

Instead of freaking out, Ron calmly kept filling his basket. "Well Harry, I can't say I'm totally comfortable with the idea of you and another bloke, but.. your my best mate and I want you to be able to be happy with any person you think is right for you. Plus, I already saw this coming. As for the job, it should come first then you can choose the person you want to settle down with. Like me, I've gotten a nice job with George and Fred at the shop, and now I've started seeing one of the girls across the street, christine. But I'm not trying to make it into something serious so soon."

Harry smiled and nodded, a huge weight taken off of his chest. If all of his friends reacted like this, he would be okay, maybe even happy. But somehow, he didn't seen Dean and Justin reacting like this. Hermione was muggle raised and might be a little creeped out, but usually girls weren't as bothered as guys. Soon they had gotten everything done, and went inside.

When they walked back into the house, Seamus and Ginny were sitting at the table holding hands across it. Ron cleared his throat and Seamus turned red, dropping Ginny's hands. Ginny glared at Ron and took her boyfriends hands back. "Get over it Ron, he's here to stay." Harry whispered, and Ron snorted.

"Hullo Ron, Harry. I'm sorry for just stopping by unannounced but I was telling Ginny my exciting news. I got a job as a intern for Kingsly, the minister of magic. And I'm going abroad for a month so that I can get hands on experience meeting the other important people in government."

Harry clapped Seamus on the back and grinned. "Congratulations, mate!" he said and Ron even looked glad. "Well, are you going to leave my sister here all alone for a entire month?" he demanded, and Seamus looked nervous as did Ginny.

"Well.. I've asked Gin to come with me. We can get separate hotel rooms, and when I was in meeting she could have free access to anything she might need." Seamus began, and Ron opened his mouth to argue but Ginny cut in.

"Seam doesn't leave for another week, I told him I'd have to think about it. Now Ron, we have two hours until the Woods get here and you both STINK so go take showers and get ready to greet them all! I'm going to start cooking, and Seamus is also staying here for dinner. Is there anything you can think of that we should do that we haven't?" Ginny asked, sounding more like Mrs. Weasley by the minute.

"Well... since it will be dark when we eat, it won't be so hot. Can we move the tables out from under the trees so that leaves won't blow into the food? Oh, and set up some lanterns for light, some bug- repelling lanterns so the mosquitoes don't get to us?" Ron said, and then after Seamus nodded he walked up the stairs and Harry started to follow. Ginny grabbed his arm and Harry turned to her, smiling. "Yeah Gin?"

"Harry.. I know that Ron hates the idea of me going away with Seamus, can you try and talk to him? I mean, I know you understand it more than he does." Ginny bit her lip and Harry laughed softly. "Sure Gin, I'll talk to him. But really, I don't like the idea either. Men can be tricky, you don't know what goes through their minds hon. I don't want you alone in another country with an older guy for a month either, as far as that goes." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "My hero, aren't you?" Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, then skipped over to the oven.

With that, Harry walked up the stairs and went to take a shower allowing Ron to take the bigger one on the bottom floor, which he greatly appreciated. Fortunately, nobody really noticed the jealous looks Seamus was giving Harry the entire time he was talking to Ginny, who hummed as she cooked innocently.

After he had taken a shower, Harry went to his closet and debated what to wear for almost 45 minutes. Finally, he gave up and called for Ginny to help him. The redheaded girl bounced up the stairs and walked into the room that Harry shared with Ron, wearing a smile and a deep red dress that looked amazing on her with her hair.

"Gin, I'm lost! I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard, but I want to look nice!" He said, flopping onto his bed and sighing. Ginny arched an eyebrow and giggled.

"Well Mr. Potter, are you trying to impress someone?" She however let the subject drop and looked into the closet, studying everything Harry owned, which wasn't much but tonight seemed like more than enough to have to decide between. Finally, Ginny clapped her hands and pulled pants and a top out of the closet. "Here you go, put these on. They aren't to hot a stuffy, but they look classy. Tomorrow, were going shopping and I'm getting you new clothes because the selection you have is all to casual." Ginny handed Harry a pair of black slacks and a light blue polo shirt. Harry smiled and sighed in relief.

Seamus was walking up the stairs at that moment, and he stood outside the door to see what his girlfriend was up to.

"Ginny, I am so lucky your hear to help me with this! I don't get how to dress nice, but casual and your the expert! Just look at that dress!" Harry put his arms around Ginny and hugged her close. Ginny put her arms around his neck and hugged him back, smiling softly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, just breathing in. They stayed like that for a good minute until Harry grew a little uncomfortable, and stepped back. Looking into the mirror, he sighed again.

"Um, can you help me do my hair? It's all messy, as usual." Harry said, and Ginny smirked. "Well, I suppose I will but really, you do look so much better and natural when it's like that. Tell you what, I'll straighten the front and spike up the back, THAT will be deadly!" Ginny remarked with an excited squeal. Seamus glared and stomped down the stairs, seething with jealously.

After Harry got dressed, Ginny fixed his hair and stood back to examine her handy work. After a moment, she let out a gasp and then left the room, walking across the hall to her own room. She returned seconds later with a long black pencil, and Harry's eyes widened. "Ginevera Molly Weasley, you are NOT putting makeup on my face!" he exclaimed and Ginny smirked evilly. "Want to bet?"

When Oliver and his parents arrived, Harry and Ginny were still upstairs, but Ginny ran down stairs and announced that Harry would be down in a minute. They had made a few last moment changes to his outfit, including a quick piercing of Harry's ear and his borrowing Ginny's black wristlets and the black paint that was still drying on his nails. Also, Ginny had taken Harry's glasses and forced him to drink a repulsive potion that guaranteed 12 hours of perfect vision.

Oliver himself was looking very, very attractive that night. He was wearing straight legged faded blue jeans, and a deep green Abercrombie and Finch t-shirt. His dark brown hair was almost perfectly straight, and it was naturally that way. Oliver's skin was deeply tanned, and he had large muscles which moved whenever he motioned. After they were rounded up and sent to the backyard to converse while finished dinner, Harry made his entrance.

Everyone who had been talking loudly was silenced when Harry came outside, as Ginny was the only one who had seen his new look. Harry was even wearing black and white checkered converse, and many mouths were hanging open when he smiled.

"H- Harry?" Oliver asked, and Harry smiled at the older man, nodding. "Hello Oliver, it's amazing to see you after such a long time." He said, sticking out his hand for Oliver to shake. Oliver laughed deeply and pulled Harry into a hug, and after a moment Harry relaxed and hugged the quidditch star back. "I bet your still the best seeker I've ever played before." he said with a wink.

"Well, I've been practicing every day, I'm hoping for a shot on a national team, any places on yours?" Harry asked jokingly, but Oliver looked serious. "Amazingly, yes. Next month is Will's last month on contract, and he's going to go to Europe for a few years so if you want the spot, I'll have to try you out but you have a REALLY good chance of making it. Being old friends with the co-captain doesn't hurt either." Oliver said with a wink, and Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach erupt. He had a chance at being on the same team as Oliver, a NATIONAL team?

"Well Ginevera, Ronald, are you not going to introduce us to your friends?" Asked Madam Wood, who was obviously very elegant as she had her nose in the air and a stiff smile on her face. She was wrapped in a tight mink fur jacket.

Ginny smiled and stepped forward. "This is Seamus Finnegan, our old friend, and this is Harry TY][[[[[[[[[[[Potter my very best friend." When Ginny introduced Seamus, she nodded to him and place a hand on his shoulder. With Harry, she kissed his cheek and smiled shyly. Harry looked a little uncomfortable, and Oliver noticed. He tried to hide his smile, but Harry saw it and blushed.

When Molly and Ginny had brought everything outside for dinner, they were seated. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny, and Oliver was across from him. About half way through dinner, Harry felt Oliver's leg move against him then not move again. Part of him wanted to move his leg over so they weren't touching, but as his cheeks turned pink he realized he really was ENJOYING having another guy against him, even if it was just their legs.

"So Oliver, are you ready to settle down yet?" Molly asked after a while. Oliver swallowed the bite was on, and then smiled.

"Actually... I'm really hoping to make captain of the team next season, since our captain and seeker, Will canon, is leaving at the end of next month. And plus, I want to be able to help Harry get onto the team if I can. Not that he NEEDS help, because he's amazing at quidditch, being the youngest hogwarts house player in a century helped that." Oliver smiled, and Harry blushed yet again, nervously laughing.

"Well.. I don't know if I'm good enough to be a international quidditch star yet! But... I'm going to keep practicing so that I will be one day, if fate gives me a good hand. But.. I'd be gone most of the time so I wouldn't have time to settle down either." Harry said thoughtfully.

Fred and George looked at each other then spoke, apparently reading each other's thoughts.

"Unless you were with-"

"Somebody on the team-"

"Then you would be-"

"With them all the time!"

They finished each others sentences, and everyone laughed. Oliver however, looked over at Harry who seemed to be in deep thought. _What if I WERE on the team with the guy I'm destined to be with? What if it turned out to be Oliver!_

Little did he know, but Oliver's thoughts were very similar to his at the moment. Harry ate the rest of his dinner in silence, only nodding when he had to.

After dinner, everyone was very supportive of the idea of a scrimmage quidditch game between the boys, and Ginny who was just as good as the men and better than some (Ron).

Harry, Ginny, and Oliver were on one team. George, Ron, Fred, and Seamus were on the other. Fred and George were terrific, so were Harry Ginny and Oliver. Ron was O.K, but Seamus was terrible.

After Ginny scored a goal, Harry came by and pounded her fist. Seamus was once again glaring, but this time he was caught by Oliver who frowned at both Seamus, Ginny, and Harry. It didn't SEEM like Harry was doing anything to encourage Ginny's flirting, and at times it seemed like Ginny wasn't flirting at all. It was just that Harry and Ginny were best friends, and Seamus seemed to be jealous that his girlfriend liked Harry more than him.

After the game, Oliver asked Harry to hang back when everyone else went inside. "Hey Harry, I need to talk to you about something!" He called, so Harry stayed behind. "Is there anywhere we can talk without being interrupted?" Oliver asked, so Harry led him to the lake.

Harry sat on the bench and motioned for Oliver to sit down next to him. It was almost entirely pitch black, and they could barely see. The moonlight shone down between the trees and made the night seem eerie, but Harry felt strangely safe in the clearing. Safer that he felt in several well-light places.

Oliver looked over at the younger man, and smiled. "Your even better than I remembered." he remarked, and Harry smiled proudly. "Well, I've been practicing almost everyday!" Harry said, staring at the lake. The moon reflected in it and Harry could see small trout and bass jumping out of the water, flicking their tails and going back underwater. He smiled softly.

"Actually I wasn't talking about quidditch. I remembered EXACTLY how good you were at that." Oliver said with a wink, and Harry blushed deeply. Oliver grabbed his hands and made Harry turn to face him. "Harry, I want to try something just stay still for a moment." Harry froze, knowing what was coming. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach, he's kissed many girls but had never kissed a guy before.

Harry closed his eyes and after a second he felt Oliver's lips softly touch his own. He breathed in and Oliver kissed him with a little more pressure. After just a second, the broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Harry's breath was caught, and it took several moments for him to regain a normal pattern. Oliver's deep brown eyes were sparkling and he pulled Harry close to him, putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Harry curled up to him and smiled, laying his head on the strong refined shoulders of Oliver Wood.

Every night for the next month, Oliver and his parents came over for dinner, then his parents only came every other night. Then his parents stopped coming totally, but by now everyone had assummed that Oliver wasn't comeing just for Molly Weasley's good cooking. After dinner he and Harry practiced quidditch, sometimes just flying techneques and sometimes a scrimage game. They had enchanted the small golden ball to glow so that they didn't lose it.

Fred and George and Ginny often joined, but even if they didn't, Harry and Oliver practiced alone. After that, Oliver and Harry waited until everyone else left them, and then went to the lake and talked at their special place for hours. Harry told Oliver about his aunt and uncle's abuse, and how Hogwarts was his escape. To his surprise, Oliver's story was similar.

"Well Harry, growing up I didn't really have any parents either. They were always going away on long trips, and when they were home they were always arranging extravagant parties. So when I went to Hogwarts, I threw myself into quidditch, it just came naturally." Oliver commented one night, and Harry felt the bond between them strengthen.

If he didn't know better, he would say that he was falling inlove with Oliver. And that Oliver was falling inlove with him. But regardless,

It was one of these nights that Oliver told Harry he had to go back to the team in a week.

"Har, I have to go back.. our first game is in a month, and we have to find Matt's replacement. I mailed them and told them I had found the perfect person to take over Matt's position, and they want to see you play, I told them you would try and make it." Oliver said, and Harry nodded.

"I thought we would have more time together though! I mean, the last month has been amazing and you don't know how disappointed I'll be if I don't make it and I have to let you go.." Harry said mournfully, and Oliver smiled down at him.

"Don't worry about that Harry, even if you don't make it, which you will, I'd send you tickets to every game, and every time I had a chance I would come see you. Because Harry... I'm falling for you more every time I see you." he said softly, and Harry's face flushed, then he met Oliver's lips in a gently kiss. They had yet to go all the way, but had been close on several occasions.

"Olli, what would you tell your team mates when they saw us together? Would you just tell them that we were seeing each other, or what?" Harry asked, staring at the sky. He laid down and put his head in Oliver's lap.

"Well about that.. the team doesn't know I'm gay, Harry. And I won't leave you for that, I promise. But until I'm ready to come out to the team I'd like it if we could just pretend we were old friends or something. However, you'd be coming home to me every night. The team get's free hotel rooms, but only one per every two people so it would be easy for us to look innocent and still sleep in the same room. And every time were away from the team, I promise to dedicate every moment to you." Oliver promised, and Harry's frown disappeared.

"Oliver, I love you." he muttered, and Oliver smiled softly. "I know. I love you too Harry, I really do." he replied. Harry smiled and slowly his eyes closed. He knew that soon Oliver would have to go home, but until then he refused to let the tan quidditch player leave him. "Oliver... stay with me tonight." he asked, and Oliver was silent for a moment. Then slowly, he nodded.

"Okay Harry I will. The Weasleys know about us, don't they?" Oliver asked, and Harry nodded.

"Well, sort of. I mean I didn't just walk in and say that we were dating, but I told Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. And then I told Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley figured it out. I mean, were out her alone for about 3 hours every single night, that HAVE to realize that something is going on, don't you think?"

Oliver smiled again and nodded. He stood up, pulling Harry along with him. "Okay, let's go to the house then. It's kind of getting cold out here, and I'm tired.. I'm sure you are too." he said, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him deeply. After a second, he picked Harry up bridal style and Harry giggled. Oliver carried Harry all the way back to the house like that.

When they reached the house, Oliver put Harry down and opened the door for Harry, who pulled him inside, and this time he didn't have to watch Oliver walk away and then disappeared. He held onto Oliver's hand and walked into the kitchen.

", is it okay if Oliver stays here for the night? He can sleep in my room..." Harry said, and Oliver tried not to smirk. Molly looked at them and smiled softly. "Yes Harry, of course he can stay." She shook the spatula at Oliver and gave him a motherly smile. "I knew you weren't coming here every night just for my cooking." she remarked, and Oliver grinned.

"Oh, Harry dear.. did you know anything about Ginny going abroad with Seamus for a unknown amount of time?" Molly asked, raising her eyes. Harry looked sheepishly up at her.

"Actually, I did. I tried to talk her out of it, and thought she had totally given up the idea. But I suppose she decided to go, did she?" Harry asked, and Molly nodded. Harry winced as he knew he had even more distressing news for his adopted mother. "Actually, , I needed to tell you and something.. Next week, I'm going with Oliver to go try out for the team." Molly was silent for a moment, then turned back to the dishes she was washing. "Well Harry, this makes me sad, but I'm happy for you." Molly said, and she looked over her shoulder to smile at him.

Harry and Oliver walked back outside and Oliver pulled close to him. "Well, that went better than I thought it would." He said with a laugh. Oliver grinned and put his arms around Harry's thin torso, Harry turned to face him. "Oliver.. I want you to sleep in my bed tonight." He said seriously, and Oliver knew what he was implying. He bit his lip, but then nodded. "I want to too." He said.

Harry smiled and put his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him deeply. Oliver lifted Harry up and Harry wrapped his long legs around Oliver, and after a second his back hit the wall. Oliver ran his hands down Harry's sides and bit the younger boy's lip. Neither of them noticed when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Seamus, and George all entered the kitchen, and froze when they saw what was going on outside. Finally, Hermione screamed and walked away, then everyone else just stood in the kitchen shell shocked, except Fred and George.

George walked to the sliding glass door and stuck his head out. "KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS POTTER, WOOD!" he yelled, and the two boys turned bright red. They tried to jump apart but Oliver seemed to forget that he was holding Harry up, so Harry fell onto the ground ass first.

"OWCH! George I am going to kill you!" Harry screamed, and George's eyes widened, he ran inside laughing. Oliver looked at Harry who was still sitting on the ground, and he helped the other boy up, still blushing. Harry tried to look pissed for a moment, then burst into laughter. He walked into the kitchen, fingers laced with Oliver's.

Fred and George lived in the flat over there business, so Ron took their room and Harry had his own. So Did Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That night, Harry led Oliver to his room.

Harry blushed and instructed Oliver to stay in the room. He went to the dresser drawer and pulled something out of it, then disappeared into the bathroom. Oliver tried to not let thoughts come to head of what his boyfriend might be doing in there as he got undressed. Finally he sat back down on the bed in nothing but boxers.

In a moment, the door slid open and Harry looked around the corner, a blush on his face. He muttered a silencing charm on the room, and a impermeable locking charm on the door. Then stepped out from behind the bathroom door, wearing nothing. He walked to Oliver and sank into his lap. With a secret smile, Harry picked up his wand from the dresser. _"Knox" _he whispered, and the lights went dark.

The team wasn't anything like Harry had expected. He had been thinking they would be stiff, unfriendly, and want to work out 24/7. But instead, they all were really nice and loved to joke around with each other. Harry felt like an outsider with them because they all knew everything about each other, and seemed totally comfortable with each other. The first night, Harry was clinging to Oliver like a dog to a butcher.

"Hello crew, it's great to be back! How was everybody's break?' Oliver asked, and everyone shouted things in random orders. Harry sat there behind Oliver, smiling awkwardly. Oliver turned around for a moment and smiled reassuringly. One of the team members noticed and shouted out to Oliver. "Hey Wood, did you bring us back a new punching bag?" he asked loudly, and Harry seethed with anger.

"Actually, Borty, this is Matt's replacement, is he fit's the bill. Everyone, I don't want to hear anyone give our new teammate around! Harry is one of my oldest friends, and ALSO happened to be the youngest house player in a century on the Hogwarts Gryffindor team. His name is.. Harry Potter. Harry, that lovely blond over there is Katy Menneh, the equally lovely miss Carsee Ambers is the dark haired girl in the corner. Both of them are catchers. Unfortunately, you've already had the 'pleasure of meeting Borty, who is one of our beaters. The other beater is Coty DenFee, and our last catcher is Leanne Grayson, she's the newest member other than you. I'm the keeper, and our captain, Matt Lox, is the current seeker, but he's leaving us to spend time with his new wife and baby. This is his last season, and it's already half over. So what, another month, and he'll be gone." Oliver pointed to each person as he spoke, and Harry relaxed a little now that he knew who everyone was.

Gasps rang out all around the room and there was mumbling all around them. Harry tried to smile, but just succeeded in looking nervous. Then, a tall imposing figure entered the tent and everyone was silent when they saw him. Oliver broke into a grin, and the man walked directly over to Harry, surveying him.

"Wood, is this the man you told me about?" The unknown man asked, and Oliver nodded smiling still. "This is Harry Potter, Matt." he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. Harry immediately felt stronger, and he sat up straight.

Mat circled Harry, examining him like a new car he was thinking about buying. "Potter, huh? Well, you about the right build for a seeker, a little too thin but we'll soon fix that. Let's go try you out now. Um…Wood, Menneh, and DenFee, go with Potter. Ambers, myself, Grayson, and Borty, we will play opposite."

The team marched outside and to the practice field. Harry's heart was roaring his palms were sweaty. Oliver walked beside him and he was overly tempted to grab the older man's hand but knew Oliver might get mad if he did. So Harry just looked up at him. Oliver looked around and saw that nobody was looking. He smiled at Harry and mouthed the words 'I love you" to Harry, who's face glowed pink and he smiled happily.

"Harry, your going to face Matt in this game so don't feel bad if your not the first one to get the snitch. Matt's been on this team for 6 years, longer than everyone else. His opinion, and mine is all that truly matters when it comes to you getting on the team." Oliver explained, when they reached the pitch Oliver pulled him aside behind a port-a-potty, using the claim that he was giving Harry last minute advice and did not want to be bothered.

Once they were alone, Oliver pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him furiously, placing his hands on the teen's hips and kissing him deeply. After a moment, he broke the kiss off, and pressed his head to Harry's. "Har, I promise you that your perfect for our team, and after today they'll realize it." Oliver kissed Harry again, pulling him close to his chest. There was a noise of a throat being cleared beside them and they jumped apart, but not fast enough. Luckily, it was only Matt who had seen them. "Potter, Wood, if you want this entire team to not hate you, I'd be more careful. Now, get yourselves out there and I never want you to be that close in my presence again." Matt said calmly, allowing the men to squeeze past him and out to the pitch.

After his try out, Matt called him and Oliver into the office. Opening a box, he pulled out a set of robes and handed them to Harry. "Welcome to the team, mate." he said. Oliver and Harry both yelled in victory, and hugged. Oliver looked at Harry looked back. Then they both looked at Matt, who rolled his eyes. "Oh god, go ahead if you must." Oliver grinned and kissed Harry fully. Mat tried to act professional, but after a moment started laughing. "Get home and go after it, but don't do it here in my office." he said though his laugher.

Harry and Oliver walked out of the office, closing the door behind them. The team looked up and Harry held up his new uniform. Everyone clapped, Carsee hugged Harry and welcomed him to the team. That night, Harry and Oliver were careful to take Matt's suggestion, and go after it.

The night of Matt's last game, the team found out about Harry being gay. He hadn't tried to hide it like Oliver did, but the subject never came up. After the game, (which they won, of course) the team went to a wizarding night club, each of them playing 'single' for the night.

Harry danced with Carsee 4 times, Katy once, and Leanne twice. Oliver danced with Katy twice, then she drug him to the dance floor another time and Harry put his foot down, that's when he asked Katy to dance. If it wasn't for Oliver being there, he wouldn't have danced with the blonde witch. Finally, he was able to hand her to Borty for the rest of the night.

Carsee told him about her long- time boyfriend Jason while they danced. Out of everyone on the team, Carsee was his favorite person. (not including Oliver, of course). Harry twirled Carsee around and around until they were both hysterical with laughter. Then they went to go get drinks, and Harry found Oliver alone outside.

"Hey baby, what's wrong" Harry asked, sitting next to Oliver. Oliver looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing, really. Just trying to stop Katy from raping me!" he said with a soft chuckle. Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "If she tried it, I would kill her. Now, get your ass back inside so that people don't start wondering where you ran off too." He said, and Oliver smiled. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, and quickly kissed Harry, who smiled and watched Oliver go back inside, waited a few moments then followed suit.

When he got back inside, a random girl who smelled strongly of alcohol came up and asked him to dance. Not wanting to be rude, he agreed. Once the music picked up, the drunk blond introduced herself. "Hey there, Mr. Quidditch player! My name's Mazy… what can I call you, daddy?" she asked, moving her hips to the music and taking a sip out of her beer. Harry forced a smile and stepped back, but she stepped forward.

"Um… I'm Harry. Just Harry, not 'daddy" and I think you should know that-" the blonde put her fingers over his lips and danced very close to him, moving her hips against his. "I really don't care what your name is, doll. I just want to know so that I'll know what to scream later on tonight." her hot breath was on his face, and Harry awkwardly tried to get her away, but failed. "Um, I'm g-" she cut him off in mid sentence. He knew he was screwed when his back hit the wall.

Mazy pulled up close to him and before he knew what was happening her lips were all over his face and her hand was in his pants feeling his cock. Harry tried to push her back, and she didn't seem to get the point, so he shoved her onto the ground right as the music stopped. He was breathing hard, eyes wide.

"FUCKING FAGGOT!" She screamed from the ground, and everyone turned to stare. Oliver's brow was creased with worry as he made his way through the crowd to his boyfriend.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Harry said defensively hands up. The entire dance floor let out a gasp. "Harry, your gay" Carsee asked, and Harry nodded. She smiled, and Harry knew she wasn't judging against him. But everyone else was, and Matt was the one who finally spoke up.

"Hey everyone, let's get the music back on and start this party back up!" he yelled, and everyone cheered except Katy and Borty.

"I'm not moving an inch until that fag get's away from here! You think I want to dance when there's some dick sucker staring at my ass!" Borty yelled, and a few other guys nodded in agreement. Katy snickered and stared at Harry, who was getting really uncomfortable now. He turned and tried to leave the club.

Oliver tried to grab Harry's wrist but Harry turned on him and groweled. "Oliver, I'm leaving! Stay here and party with all your little homo- bashing friends!" He said in a normal voice. Then he whispered one word that made Oliver want to bury himself in shame. _Hypocrite_

Harry turned and walked out of the club, Oliver stared after him, heart sinking further and further into his abdomen. He turned and looked around, everyone was staring at him. He faked a smile, and went to the refreshment stand, then ordered three beers. He wanted to feel numb for a while, but not so much that he wouldn't be able to talk to Harry straight later.

Gradually, everyone went back to what they were doing, but Borty and Katy. Borty walked over to Mazy and hugged her, then whispered something in her ear, they all three burst into laugher, and Oliver couldn't help it. He walked over to the group and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Oh looky, it's Potter's lover. Did Woody and Potty have a lover's quarrel? Borty asked, and before he knew it, Oliver's fist was flying towards his face. Oliver punched him in the eye, then swung back and punched him in the lip, busting it. he raised his fist again, prepared to punch the cocky man again. A hand grabbed his fist, and he looked up, seeing Matt shaking his head dissapointedly. "Oliver... why?" he asked softly. Bill stood up and bit his lip, walking with Matt outside.

"Matt, tonight I saw the boy- MAN- I love with tears in his eyes. That is the one thing that will make me go insane." He said lowely, and Matt nodded.

"Oliver, I'm sure you guessed it.. but I'm making you the new captain. As of tommorrow morning, your head of the team. With outbursts and thigs like this happening, I'm starting to doubt my decision. However... I know you feel strongly for Harry and that is why I'm letting you know that it was wrong to react to Borty's teasting. If it explanes anything, the girl that was trying to rape Harry is Borty's baby sister."

Oliver was silent for a moment, then smiled sadely. "Do you think that Harry will ever forgive me?" He asked softly. Matt smiled and then patted his shoulder. "I know he will! Now, go home and woo your lover boy!" he said encouragingly. Oliver grinned back and without a backward glance, he appereated to his hotel room.

Harry looked up when he heard the pop, and then seeing Oliver he layed down on the bed, face down. Oliver bit his lip and sat next to Harry, laying down beside him and propping his head up on his elbow. After a minute, Harry cast a smudged eye back on Oliver. He had been wearing black eyeliner to the club tonight, and it had run when he started to cry. Harry's eyes were also puffed up and blood shot so Oliver knew he had been crying.

"Harry..." He said softly, but the boy pushed his face back into the pillow and asked what in a muffled irritable voice that he was obviously trying to relay toughness in. Instead, his voice came out choked and miserable. Oliver felt his heart breaking, and he pulled Harry up into his eyes. Harry didn't move, then his back shook and Oliver felt his shirt getting wet. Oliver held Harry and let him cry everything out. The stress of tonight had gotten to both of them, and after a few moments Harry stopped crying and looked up at Oliver.

"Oliver... I'm just so hurt that you act like I'm nothing more that a casual friend to you. Because I've fallen for you and without you nothing would be right." He said, and Oliver kissed his head.

"Harry, after you left I almost lost my captainship because I beat the hell out of Borty." Oliver said, and Harry looked up at him eyes wide. "Of course, Matt knows about us and I told him some of the things Borty's said to you in the past, and everything he said tonight. Matt said he respected us, and that we were brave to try and go through all of this and keep it a secret. Harry, I want to come out- I really do. But I can't yet. Tommorrow morning, as of 9 in the morning, I'm the official captain of the team." He stated. Harry smiled, radiantly thinking about Oliver pounding Borty's face in.

"Oliver, I told you I wouldn't push you to come out for me. Now it's going to push my patience to keep that promise, but I will." Harry promised, and Oliver smiled at him. "Thank you baby. I do love you, forever and always." Oliver promised. They laid in each other's arms until both were sound asleep.

**3 months later**

Harry wasn't used to the way the games worked so he wasn't aware that during the first week of the season, there was a game every night. But as soon as Oliver corrected him on that, he was overly enthusiastic. "That's fantastic! I can't wait until the first game."

Until of course, he was angered again, by Borty, of course.

"Hey Potter, did you take it up the ass again last night?" Borty asked, and Harry scowled. He longed to tell the bully that yes, he had, and he enjoyed it.. But he knew Oliver was proud of him for being a better man and not encouraging Borty. Oliver cast his eyes over at them and glared.

"Borty, once again, you owe me 20 bleachers and 60 push ups. Also, you will take your shower last tonight." Oliver said calmly, and Borty smirked at the captain. "Hey Wood, why are you always defending Potter, got something to share here?" He asked, examining his nails and looking up at Wood a smirk playing with his face.

"Actually, I do." he began, and Harry looked up, hope filling his heart. Oliver was staring at Borty, arms across his chest. "Harry Potter is one of my best friends in the entire world. I would like everyone to know that terrorizing a team mate is NOT allowed, and that the next time I catch someone at it there punishment will be tripled." Oliver had to say everyone, although it was mainly Borty and Katy that did it.

Katy walked over to Oliver and put her arms over his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Olli.. You wouldn't punish ME, would you? I mean, I know Harry's your little friend but… you just seem too nice and handsome to punish a girl." She simpered, placing her hands on his chest, and moving her leg against him. Carsee snorted and walked into the and Harry was filled with anger and Jealously.

"Katy, quit. You're a part of this team just like everybody else and would be punished equally." he said, and Katy just smirked. The tent flaps opened and in walked someone they hadn't seen in 2 months or so.

"Matt!" everyone called, rushing to go hug the former captain. Matt laughed and put one arm over Oliver's shoulders, the other around Carsee's.

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to come say good luck on the first game of the season!" He said. A beautiful woman walked into the tent behind him, carrying a little blue blanket. Everyone looked at Matt's new baby and oohed and ahhed. "It's his first time out of the house for more than a few moments, so I want it to be a clean game!" Matt ordered, and everyone nodded.

After Matt left, the team trouped out onto the field. Borty tried to trip Harry, who quick reflexes allowed him to jump over his foot, and land on it with the balls of his heels. Borty groaned with pain, and Harry smiled innocently.

Once the game started, Harry was in total quidditch mode. He stared around, only flying past Oliver once in order to cup his arse, passing it off as a question for his captain. They won the game, thanks to Harry's catching the snitch quickly. Borty and Katy however, still gave him hell in the locker room.

Harry walked in and threw off his robes, and stared into the mirror. He didn't wear glasses at all now, something Oliver took care of by buying the potions that gave Harry perfect vision every week. Harry examined a arm that he had slammed into a tree during his catch of the snitch.

Flexing, the pain in his arm flared and he groaned a little.

"Hey Potter's groaning- must be because us REAL men are all naked!" Borty

Harry walked into his and Oliver's living room in nothing but his boxers. "Ollie?" he asked, and Oliver jumped out from behind him, ticking Harry mercilessly. Harry fought away from him and sat on the couch, panting a little.

"Ollie, I need to talk to you. I am SICK of the team's constant put downs and insults about me and my 'faggot' boyfriend! And you sit there and go along with the snide remarks, talking about how much you liked sleeping with some random nameless girl! I know that your going to return home to ME every night, but.. Olli, I love you. Okay, I know we've both said it before but I truly MEAN it. I love you with all my heart." Harry said.

Oliver sat on the couch beside Harry, and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man. "Harry, I love you too. I really, really do. And I won't give you up for anything. If you really want me to out myself to the team, I will. But Har, do you want our relationship constantly aired for the entire world to see?" he asked, and Harry frowned.

"I want everyone to know were together, and the love we share.. I want it known." Harry said. Oliver nodded and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry got up and then sat on Oliver's lap facing him, sitting on his knees so that he was taller than the brunette for once. "Promise me that this will never end." Harry muttered, trailing a finger down his boyfriend's chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt. Oliver pressed their heads together, and stared into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I love you and you are mine forever. Soon, we'll make it official. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of your life." he said softly, and Harry smiled. "You will..." he promised, and with that he kissed Oliver softly, Oliver kissed him back pressing there lips together. He bit Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth a little, slipping his tongue into Oliver's mouth. Oliver moaned and Harry smirked.

Moving his hands down. Harry slid his hands into Oliver's pants and felt his hardening cock. Harry slowly stroked up and down it, then he slid his hands under Oliver's shirt, brushing his thumbs over Oliver's hard nipples. Oliver looked up at Harry and smirked. He leaned forward and caught Harry's nipple in his teeth. Harry hissed and raked his ass against Oliver's jeans. Then he climbed off Oliver's lap and got on his knees. Oliver held his breath and watched at Harry unzipped his pants using his teeth. he pulled them off, and licked at Oliver's cock through his boxers.

It was getting hot in the room, so Oliver stripped off his shirt and Harry pulled off his own boxers, then Oliver's. He went back down to his knees and took Oliver's dick into his mouth, deep throating him. Oliver moaned and arched into Harry's mouth making Harry gag a little. Oliver sent him an apologetic look, and Harry gave him a look to say it was fine.

Harry stood up and pushed Oliver back onto the couch, crawling over him and kissing his neck. He opened his legs more and went down until Oliver's cock was at his asshole. Oliver slipped one finger inside Harry, and Harry moaned while his boyfriend prepared him. Then he set back on Oliver's cock and it slowly slipped inside him. He paused for a moment to allow himself time to adjust. Then he rocked back and forth against Oliver's hips.

Oliver grabbed Harry's cock and stroked him quicly. They continued in this motion until they both came, panting and sweaty. Oliver pulled out of Harry and pulled Harry down into his arms. Harry fell against Oliver's chest and laid there like that. Slowly, his eyes slid shut and next thing he knew somebody was laying him in bed. He felt Oliver lay down next to him, and felt arms around his torso. In his half- slumber, he smiled. Oliver knew that he was cuddly and wanted someone to hold him while he slept. Moments later, he was in dream land again.

The next day was Harry and Oliver and walked in together, and Oliver dropped his hand as soon as they were in eyeshot of the team. Harry's heart sank and he looked up at Oliver, eyes revealing his hurt. Oliver smiled at the younger boy and ran his hand down Harry's back. "Don't worry baby, I've got something good for after the game." he muttered, and Harry smiled confidently again. They walked in and greeted the team.

"Hey Harry, Oliver! Harry, Jason proposed to me last night!" Carsee said with a smile on her face she showed him the sparkling stone on her finger. Harry laughed "Congratulations Car!" He hugged her, then she skipped away to change into her team robes. Oliver smiled and walked back into his office.

As soon as he was gone, Katy and Borty were on him. "Hey Potty, who's FABULOUS!" asked Borty in his gay voice. "So Potter, did Ambers ask you too be her maiden of honor?" Katy asked, pretending to be asking him a real question. Harry turned away from the duo and grabbed his robes to go change. He walked towards the changing rooms for men, and they were still calling out.

"Potter! Don't go in the wrong locker room now, mind you!"

"Hey DenFee, watch out Potters coming, don't let him seduce you!"

"Hey everybody, Potty drops the soap on purpose!"

Oliver heard the yelling and walked out of his office. He finally had enough. "Borty! BACK THE FUCK OFF!" He yelled, and Harry turned to watch. Katy stared too, hands at her sides. Borty shoved Oliver back, defensively and Oliver stepped back, surveying the shorter man.

"Carsee, can you go find Matt and tell him we need him to play beater?" Oliver asked, coolly and Borty's eyes were wide now. "Borty, your benched for this game for open hostility against the captain and a fellow team mate." Borty cursed Oliver and shoved past him, walking out of the tent.

"BORTY! You leave the field today, and your off the team." Oliver warned. Borty turned around and flipped Oliver the finger. He peeled off his robes and tossed them on the ground. "I don't want to be on a team where the old members get used by dirty faggots." He said coldly, and without a backward glance he left the tent.

Oliver turned back around and smiled at the crowd. "Well guys, I suppose that We'll need to find a new beater before next game, which is tomorrow." He said, stress visibly showing in his bulging temple. He went to his office and slammed the door. Harry followed him to the office and shut the door behind his self. Oliver's back was turned to him. Harry stood by the door until Oliver spoke.

"James Borty came to the team two months after myself, and fresh graduate from Durmstrang. Since day one, he's been angry and jealous that I had Matt's favor over him. A year ago, he crashed into my broom and made me have to go on bed rest for two months. He thought then that he could win Matt over, but he didn't. I've known this was coming for months. I never told you, but Borty's little sister tried out for Matt's seeker position three days before you did. She was good, no use denying it. But you were better.. Her name is Mazy Borty. You had a nice run-in with her a few months ago. Ever since you threw his baby sister to the ground, James has hated you. I'm sorry I never told you, but were shot of him now. Harry, I'm so, so sorry all of this has happened and you got involved in it. Now I just want us to have a good peaceful relationship, an open one. So today after the game, I'm letting the team know. I'm going to hunt down George and see if he wants to join this team as the other beater." Oliver said, facing Harry at last.

Harry nodded his head and bit his lip. "Oliver.. I'm sorry. If we had of never gotten together you could be so much happier…."

Oliver stood up and walked over to Harry. "Harry James Potter, you NEVER say that I should regret being with you! You're the singular most amazing thing that has ever happened to me!" he said, he opened his desk drawer and took something out he pocketed it, and walked over to Harry. Grabbing his hands, he looked the younger boy in the eyes. "Harry James, I am totally inlove with you. Please, never say I should regret that." He said, kissing Harry softly.

He opened the door for Harry and then walked out, facing the team. Matt was walking in as he opened his mouth. "Matt, Borty flaked out on us. I've got a guy who could replace him, but it would save the game if you could cover for him for tonight." Matt smiled and nodded, grabbing the robes on the ground and putting them on over his clothes.

The team was dressed and ready, so Oliver led them to the pitch followed by Matt, Harry, Carsee, Leanne, Coty, and Katy.

Harry climbed onto his broom and shot Oliver one more last moment glance, and Oliver mouthed the three words that made Harry's stomach into a butterfly nest. He mouthed it back, and then the whistle blew.

They won the game, 260 to 312. Harry had caught the golden snitch, and as they all flew to the ground Oliver pulled him off his broom and into a bone-crushing hug, and Harry realized that even after all this time Oliver was still the same Wood who tried to drown himself because of a lost game. He was still the same Oliver who used to live for quidditch, and he still crushed his seeker when his team won a game. Harry looked up at Oliver, and his eyes glittered. Oliver's lips met Harry's and kissed his boyfriend fully, in front of everybody. The team all began to yell and cheer, clapping their hands. But Harry didn't notice it, he was too push putting his arms around Oliver's neck and kissing him back. Oliver lifted him and swung them around. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and something came up on the big screen. Oliver let Harry down and they both turned their attention to the big screen. Oliver put his arm over Harry's shoulders and cuddled him close. Harry placed a hand on his chest and stared as a film started. What was this?

_4 months.. Is all it took. _

_4 months since the night I first held you, Harry. _

Harry looked up at Oliver, who was smiling down at the teen.

Harry's eyes were wide with excitement and fear. What had Oliver done?

_And tonight, I want you to promise and be mine forever._

Oliver let go of Harry and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a blue velvet box and went to his knees. He opened it, and a large beautiful ring was glowing in the box.

_Will you Marry me, Harry? _

Oliver took Harry's hand in his own and kissed it. "Harry, I told you I loved you forever and ever. Now, will you be my husband?" he asked, and Harry started crying. He got on his knees too and threw his arms around Oliver, the crowd awed. Carsee burst into happy tears. Harry looked at Oliver through his tears and nodded his head. Oliver kissed him and slid the ring onto his fingers, then stood up taking Harry with him.

The big screen was showing pictures of them together, some from at Hogwarts, some from now. The last one made Harry gasp and Oliver laugh. It was a picture of the first night they kissed, at the lake. Harry didn't know how Oliver had gotten it, but he was glad he had. Harry kissed him again, and Oliver just beamed. As the stadium emptied, Harry and Oliver stood, wrapped in each others arms.

The wedding was small and private, only close friends and family came. It was closed to the public, and occured in the burrow's back yard. The team, the Weasleys, Matt, and Harry's family were invited. Needless to say, the Dursleys didn't show. Petunia however sent Harry a 5 dollar bill and a blank card. That was more than he had ever recieved before.

Jason was the minister. He truly was one of the nicest men Harry had ever met, and didn't even blink when he discovered that it was going to be a gay wedding. Apparently, it wasn't the first one he was minister over.

"Do you, Oliver Cameron Wood, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded partner for life, to hold and cherish, for weaker or for poorer, for stronger or for richer, in sickness and in health. To honor and remain faithful too, as long as you both shall live?" Jason asked, and Oliver cleared his throat, squeezing Harry's hands. "I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Oliver Cameron Wood to be your lawfully wedded partner for life, to hold and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and health, for weaker or for stronger. To honor and remain faithful to, as long as you both shall live?" Jason said, turning to Harry who spoke clearly with finality to his tone. "I do."

With that, Jason bound them and they kissed. It was done, they were each others for all time. But then again, they had been since the first night they kissed.

2 Years LATER

Harry stood on the ladder, trying to place a star on the top of the tree. Ron came into the room with his new wife, Christine. Apparently the romance that meant nothing ended up as something after all. Fred and Hermione came in together, Hermione cradling her extended stomach and Fred holding her other hand. George and Leanne Grayson were already on the couch curled up together, but they were of course, "just friends." Katie Bell was on the couch yawning next to Coty, who's arm was around her.

Harry finally succeeded in getting the star up. He climbed down, and Oliver put his arms around Harry, admiring the tree. Harry grinned at his large, large family. Carsee and Jason were also there, and so was Matt and Angela and Timothy, their son. Oliver admired the way the light shone on his Harry, and he put his arm over hir shoulders, Harry laid his head on Oliver's shoulder and smiled as his husband's lips kissed his forehead once again.

"Ewwie!" squeeled Cameron James Sirius Potter-Wood, Harry and Oliver's adopted son (named after Oliver's grandfather, Sirius, and Harry's father.) Cameron's adopted sister Lily May Anna (after Harry's mother, Oliver's mother, and Oliver's grandmother.) Potter-Wood giggled at her "daddies" and toddled off to go play with the cat. Harry smiled at his children, and picked Cameron up when he yawned. "Stay awake Camie, daddy and Dad bought you something special for christmas this year!" he said excitedly, and Cameron's eyes widened with excitement.

Lily heard this and walked over to her fathers and brother, looking up at Oliver who picked her up. Oliver held Lily on his hip and Harry held Cameron on his. With their free hands, they put their arms around each other and looked into each other's eyes. Oliver kissed Harry's head again, and Harry smiled fondly up at him.

Molly brought in the presents, aided by Charlie and Bill. Fleur was there as well, with Victoria Molly and Arthur Matthew Weasley, their twins. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Soft music played in the background, and snow was circling outside. The tape on the TV was the team's last game of the last season. They had all agreed to skip a season, so they wouldn't return to the game until next May. At which time, Lily, Cameron, and Ginny's child would travel with them and be homeschooled by Ginny herself, who had left Seamus soon after she found out he had been seeing Lavendar brown on the side, his own guilt making him suspicious to Ginny. Ginny also had a daughter, a little girl who Ginny refused to reveal the father's identity. Her only comments were that the father wasn't and never would be in the picture. Consittering Angie's large blue eyes, pointed chin, and shock of blonde hair, Harry had already guessed who the father was.

George had taken James Borty's place on the team, and soon after Katy had quit. Oliver had found Katie Bell, who was VERY enthused at the idea of playing on the team with Oliver, George and Harry again. Somehow, they had managed to keep it a secret that they had all played together at Hogwarts, something the national quidditch league might look down on. However, with three former quidditch captains on the team, they were known to be one of the best teams in the world. They had also changed the team name, this time it was known as "the Memoires", a name that Harry and Oliver had decided on themselves. Everyone on the team agreed though.

Carsee Ambers (Markens, now) Leanne Grayson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, George Weasley, and Coty DenFee made up the most loved team in Britan. A few monthes ago, Borty had came back begging to be let back on the team. Oliver enjoyed being able to have a perfect excuse to turn him down, they already 'fit together'. Jason and Ginny had unofficially joined the team also, as a teacher to the young ones and a healer/ preacher.

As for dear Arthur Weasley, he had passed away almost 3 months ago, and everyone remembered him fondly. Charlie had moved in with his mother soon after, and the Burrow was saved. It was small still, and still held up by magic. But as Hermione wisely put it, it was the family that was the magic, and Harry agreed.

So did everyone else, all the families brought together in the tiny little shack that Harry Potter had always called home.


End file.
